Studies of effector pathways and regulatory mechanisms of immediate hypersensitivity and inflammation in the lung will focus on alveolar macrophage migration, immunological elaboration of chemical mediators in lung tissue and alpha-globulin modulation of neutrophil-mediated patho-inflammatory reactions in the lung. The controls of both in vitro migration of alveolar macrophages and their in vivo clearance of particles from the airways will be investigated. The phases of regulation of IgE-directed hypersensitivity reactions in lung including chemical mediator synthesis, release, fluid-phase activity and biodegradation will be analyzed utilizing enzymatically dispersed subpopulations of lung cells. The modulating effects of alpha-globulin inhibitors, especially alpha 1-antitrypsin, on proinflammatory enzymes derived from leukocytes and other pulmonary cells will be studied in terms of direct actions of the proteases and their ability to liberate mediators by cleavage of protein substrates. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Goetzl, E.J., Woods, J.M., Gorman, R.R.: Stimulation of human eosinophil and neutrophil polymorphonuclear leukocyte chemotaxis and random migration by 12-L-hydroxy-5,8,10,14-eicosatetraenoic acid (HETE). J. Clin. Invest. 59: 179-183, 1977. Goetzl, E.J., and Austen, K.F.: Structural determinants of the eosinophil chemotactic activity of the acidic tetrapeptides of eosinophil chemotactic factor of anaphylaxis. J. Exp. Med. 144: 1424-1437, 1976.